Amelia Neally
Description Mortal: Elegant, cool and reserved, Amelia's icy good looks tend to attract attention, but her supercilious attitude quickly dissuades people from approaching her. Her golden hair never seems to be out of place, laying perfectly across her shoulders and falling in a soft flow to her waist, framing her finely-boned features. Ice blue eyes regard the world with a cool distain, and her slender lips never quite seem to hold a smile for long. With slender curves and a fluid way of moving, enhanced by the flutter of her designer skirts, the young woman is as eye-catching as she is cold. Lovely to look at, but not exactly the sort of person one would want to spend much time with. Fae: A sidhe's grace, elegance and beauty all come to a personification in this cool Liam lady. Spun-gold hair flutters in a banner to her waist, providing a beautiful backdrop for her sweetly curved body and expertly formed face. Lit by gloriously cool blue eyes, her face holds an expression of calm distance. Rarely does a smile show on those primrose lips, and rarer still is any flicker of emotion in her eyes. Bearing the scent of snowy woods in her wake, often sheathed in cool blue or glistening white, this sidhe epitomizes the 'noblisse' but often forgets the 'oblige.' Personality Still waters run deep, t'is true, but that is often used to flatter individuals who truthfully have the depth of a puddle. While Amelia has slightly more depth, what there is tends to be more frigid than the Arctic waters and filled with vicious, ravenous pirahnas. Self-control is her watchword, and reserve is the style in which she lives her life. With a sidhe's sense of entitlement, Amelia believes that the world does in fact owe her the position and adulation to which she is accustomed- having been spoiled quite thoroughly by Tyler's lifelong worship- and finds the lack thereof exceptionally annoying. Not, of course, that a lady displays such annoyance. In Amelia's eyes, a lady really doesn't display emotion at all. Does she feel emotion? That is a question only two people can answer, and neither Tyler nor Iris will speak on the matter, holding their tongues out of loyalty. Or fear. No one is quite sure, and neither of them are talking. When something calls for manners, Amelia is unquestionably the best qualified to handle it. Despite her icy manner, she has the gift of diplomatic phrasing- unless, of course, she's trying to spur a reaction- and with the emotionless tone of her voice, everything she says seems completely impartial. Even her cutting insults seem to be merely statements of truth, delivered with a flavouring of sarcasm to ensure the wounds inflicted sting for quite some time. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and Amelia is very good at keeping the temperatures around her near subzero. Pre-Game History Born to a Gwydion sidhe and his mortal wife, the baby girl who would grow up to be Amelia knew her parents only for the first two years. A car wreck left the toddler alive and terrified in the backseat of what remained of their vehicle, and with no one to claim the child, she was sent to foster care until a suitable adoption could be arranged. Thankfully for Amelia, her father had been friends with a sidhe lady by the name of Kamiliah Jumoke, and upon hearing of her friend's death, Kamiliah traveled to southern Kentucky to visit the girl. She and her husband, Bertram Jumoke were immediately taken by the child's wide blue eyes and sweet smile. With no one else offering to adopt- her temper tantrums were legendary within a week- they were eager to take her home to Virginia. The little girl soon found her fae self, and the blonde tyrant of the nursery stepped forth. With her wide, ice-blue eyes, golden hair and sweet way of beguiling others into doing what she wanted, Amelia had no trouble twisting the older men around her little fingers, luring Andrew and Bertram into fulfilling her every whim. Tyler Kincaid, the young redcap who had arrived only the previous month, was immediately her willing slave, getting himself into no end of trouble to try and please her. Only Kamiliah could hold out against Amelia's guileless eyes, and it was she who began the difficult task of making the imperious girl into a lady. Lectures on a sidhe's duty to the commoners, on proper behaviour, on upholding the ideals that came with one's title were the norm, and the older Amelia grew, the more preoccupied she was with being "a lady." It had a profound effect on her, pushing the young childling into closing away her emotions, taking the approach of offering the world only a charming facade. Breast cancer took Kamiliah away before Amelia's sixth birthday, and with the later loss of Diamanta Rothwell, it was a grim few months in the freehold. Due to that, the children formed tighter bonds than they might have if given the kind of intent care that Andrew and Bertram normally provided. Tyler became Amelia's mainstay, while the nearly adolescent Aeneas Dougal and the young Coriline became the best of friends. Amelia became very used to having Tyler obey her every whim, and with his attention and her manipulative abilities, she was soon content to have the household dance around her. The arrival of Iris Foster was a shock on many levels, but not one that she found unpleasant. At first, the hubbubb surrounding the baby was enjoyable because it allowed her to do as she wished without close attention. After the novelty wore off, Amelia found that visiting fae gave her more respect when she was in Iris's presence. Noting that, she made it a point to cultivate both Iris's adoptive family and the baby herself. Pertinent Connections *Iris Foster -why it is that the sidhe approached the sweet ange' for a relationship, no one can answer save Iris, and she will not speak of it. For all intents and purposes, the couple are happy, even if Iris often sighs wistfully when Amelia has other things to attend to. *Tyler Kincaid -childhood sweetheart, adoring sycophant and now "friend," the redcap has spent his entire life trying to make himself important to Amelia. No one knows if he's succeeded or failed, least of all Tyler himself. *Richard Travers -no one has quite earned Amelia's respect as well as this demon has. Perhaps she knows more of his machinations than anyone, but an admiration for the gentle way in which he handles things keeps her silently applauding. Game History Highlights Category:Bookcase